


Broomclosets Meets; Magic and Muggle Money to Meld?

by TheGingahNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Economy, Government, Other, Political, Purebloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingahNinja/pseuds/TheGingahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An article from Witchcraft America.<br/>The President of Prestidigitation maintains hope of fusing the common economic goals for recovery between wizards and muggles, meanwhile conservatives of the Magician's Assembly remain resistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broomclosets Meets; Magic and Muggle Money to Meld?

Witchcraft America 

Washington, D.C. -- After long deliberation by many members of the President of Prestidigitation‘s broom closet, President Deion Ferguson came to the conclusion that the United States muggle Government needs a touch of fairy dust, lest the economic situation grows worse.  
“Though our economic system is almost completely independent of its non-magic brother, ” explained President Ferguson in his address to the House Monday,” many American families of half-blood children are being caught between prospering and failing economies, leaving many magical families to the mercy of the streets. It is our job to secure the future of our charming state by unifying our currencies and therewith unifying families split by blood.”  
The President of Prestidigitation resolved to speak with muggle President Barrack Obama the next day to discuss a simple switching spell. Many magical economists are scared as to the outcome, explaining there frustration at the imprecision of President Ferguson’s address.  
Mandy Mufflecharm, the young new businesswitch heading the budget office of General’s magic Motors, the number one magic car distributor in the US, wonders what will happen, “Are we changing to their currency? Are they changing to ours? Are we going to need something completely different? I mean, Merlin’s Underpants! What if they crash our miraculous economic recovery after all the Stimulus and hard work we have done to move on?”  
Many politicians agree that there is just too much risk in such an endeavor, “President Ferguson,”said Magician’s Assembly speaker, Gerald Winters,” is exposing the very soul of our constant efforts to recover, if we step just one centimeter wrong, all our hard work would be for nothing and let plummet the very families he wants to help into further distress and more all-magical families as well.”  
Many assembly members also remain reluctant, but perhaps for different reasons. Conservative member Bingam Broadshoulder argues that pure blood wizarding families have worked too hard to be torn down by mixed-blood ones that have no respect for the true meaning of wizardry. But is it right to blame these economically torn families and will the efforts of the President of Prestidigitation do anything to help them?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to add more of these... but we'll see. Tell me if you liked it/want to see more!


End file.
